Solar power generation technology, which converts solar energy into heat and then converts heat into electricity by focusing solar energy and collecting heat, is one of the most prospective solar energy utilization modes, and a heliostat is used for focusing and reflecting sunlight.
More specifically, the heliostat is a mirror device for locating the sunlight on a target accurately, and is usually used as a beam-condensing component in a solar illuminating apparatus or a solar thermal power generation system. In a tower-solar thermal power generation system, the sunlight is reflected by a heliostat assembly comprising a plurality of heliostats to a collector mounted on top of a receiving tower to obtain focused solar energy, so the solar heat radiation can be reflected by a number of heliostats to a solar receiver mounted on top of a high tower, to heat the medium to produce superheated steam, or to directly heat water in the heat collector to produce superheated steam, which then drives the turbo-generator set to generate electricity, thus converting solar energy into electrical energy. To enable the solar radiation to be reflected onto the fixed receiver by reflectors at all times during the day, a movement control mechanism must be provided for the heliostat device.
However, current movement control mechanism may be disadvantageous because current movement control mechanism is either programmed or controlled by sensors, which is difficult to operate or respond to the light. More importantly, mechanical errors may be generated and accumulated to adversely affect the positioning of the heliostat device. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a precise position or movement control apparatus for the heliostat device to overcome the problems presented above.